Part of Your World
by AnnabethChase113
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots of mortals meeting the demigods. Rated T just in case. DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan so I do not own any of the the characters from Percy Jackson. I only own the story and the OC's.
1. Author's Note

**Hey fellow fangirls/fanboys. Annabeth here and it's been a while since I've written anything on . I love reading Mortals Meet Demigods fanfics so I decided to write one myself. Please no hate if you think it's cliche, I just wanted to try this out as many others on this site had. I will also include OC's from you guys. Just PM me your character using the form below.**

 **~Annabeth**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color**

 **Clothing style:**

 **Social status (nerd, popular, jock, etc.):**

 **Personality:**

 **Demigod or mortal:**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Which demigod they interact with:**

 **Extra info:**


	2. Lilly Olson

**This name is made up, so if it happens to be your name, I am not trying to offend you in any way.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Hello, everyone. It is I, Lilly Olsen, queen of Goode High. With my curly, brown hair, icy blue eyes, and my perfect body, I make all the guys swoon over me. But there is one guy who I've fallen for: Percy Jackson. His beautiful raven black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes cause everyone to fall for him instantly. Plus he's the captain of the swim team and the most popular boy in school. All of the girls at Goode have flirted with him except me and whenever someone tries to ask him out, he says that he has a girlfriend, which obviously means he's into me. Today, I am determined for him to date me.

After a very long few class periods, it was finally lunch, and I saw his table. I noticed him sitting with a couple of new kids: A Chinese boy, a boy who looked like a Latino Santa elf, a blonde hair and blue-eyed blonde guy, a girl with almond eyes and caramel colored hair, an African-American girl with golden eyes, a Cherokee girl with feathers intertwined in her brown braids, and a girl with honey blonde hair with the most perfect curls and stormy gray eyes.

I walked up to Percy's table and pushed the blonde girl, who was sitting next to him, aside and sat down next to him.

"Hey, hot stuff," I said, flipping my hair.

"Get off me, Lucy," he replied. Aww he pretended to forget my name. So cute!

"Aww Percy. You know my name is Lilly," I said flirtatiously. "So, you and me, eight o'clock at my house tonight."

"Sorry Lilly, but no. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh come on. I'm better then hair, whoever that pig must be. Dump her and go out with me. The most popular boy and the most popular girl dating is a perfect match!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said a female voice.

I turned around and right behind me, stood the blonde that I pushed off her seat. "Who might you be?"

"Annabeth Chase," 'Annabeth' stated proudly.

"And makes you so sure about that," I tried to sound proud, but her stormy gray eyes were scary and seemed like they were reading my soul.

"Why because I am a Percy's girlfriend," she said, her voice sickly sweet.

I then turned back to Percy. "Seriously, Percy. You can do so much better than her! Look at me. I am the most beautiful girl in school. She's just a dumb blonde. Dump her and go out with me."

Percy looked furious. What did I say wrong? "I will never dump Annabeth for you. She's thousands of times smarter than you, I went through Hell for her. If you realized what we've been through together then maybe you'd understand, but since you obviously don't, leave my girlfriend and I alone." he yelled, and then got up and left the cafeteria, his hand around Annabeth's hips and his friends following him. I never saw him at school again.

That is how I met Percabeth.


	3. John Griffin

**The names and high schools were just made up by me,** **and if you are associated with the names, I do not mean to offend you in any way. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **JOHN P.O.V.**

Yes, it's me John Griffin, the San Francisco High swim team captain. Also, the most popular guy in school. I mean, with my 6-pack, tan skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, who wouldn't like me. All the guys are jealous of me. All the girls love to flirt with me and this year I've dated almost the entire senior girl population.

My team and I had just won the state championships for swimming and were flying to New York City for the Nationals. It was a long flight, about five and a half hours. But during the whole flight, I was posting selfies of myself on Instagram despite the rules. ( **A.N. Just so ya know, you should never do this on a plane bc it could affect the instruments on the plane. And that concludes the safety lesson sponsored by me (:** ) Finally we landed and drove to the new Hilton Hotel in the heart of NYC.

********************Epic Time Skip of Awesomeness************************

It was now the day of the swim meet the swim meet, and my team and I are pumped. We all know we'll win. I mean, how good can those East Coast kids be? While I was waiting for my event, the 200 meter freestyle, I saw a hot blonde eyes near the opposite side of the pool. Her hair was long and curled in perfect ringlets, and her eyes were a piercing storm gray. _I know she'll hit on me,_ I thought, _she's just another pretty dumb blonde._ **(A/N: I have nothing against blondes. One of my friends is blonde and she's one of the smartest people I know.)** I walked up to her.

"Hey, babe. The name's John. You want to go out after the meet?" Her gray eyes stared at me furiously.

"First of all my name is Annabeth not 'babe', and second of all I have a boyfriend and I would _never_ date you," Annabeth said, and she turned her heel and walked away. I smirked. She was just playing hard to get. After I win, she'll be all over me. I then heard the speaker announce my next event so I headed to the diving boards.

After crushing several high schools, we made it to the championship against Goode High. Their captain, Percy Jackson, is supposedly the "fastest" high school swimmer in the country, and every girl thinks that he's so perfect with his messy black hair and 'gorgeous sea green eyes'. But I know this is just a silly rumor. No one can possibly be _faster_ than me.

I stepped onto the diving board for my last event of the day, the 400 meter medley.

"Swimmers, take your marks," boomed the announcer. _BEEP!_ Everyone else and I dived into the pool. _Stroke, stroke, breathe, stroke, stroke, breathe._ I focused on that rhythm for the entire race, not affording to turn my attention to anything else. I was finally on my final lap and hit the board at the end of the pool, signaling my final time. I hopped out, expecting to see no one in front of the lanes except me, but there was already somebody else there. It was Percy Jackson! He couldn't have beat me. Maybe Percy got out after me and I didn't notice? Yeah, that must've been it. No way anyone is faster than me.

"Attention everyone," said the announcer, "It is time to announce the national highs school swimming champion. From Goode High," _no, no, no_ , "Percy Jackson with a record-breaking time of 4:08.56 for his age!" This CANNOT be happening! I marched up to the judges' table and said that Percy was cheating, and I demanded the 1st place trophy to go to me. The judges told me that Percy did not cheat, and they disqualified me from the race! I was so furious. I turned around and marched off. Something then caught my eye. I saw that blonde from earlier talking to Percy.

I marched up to them and pushed that jerk out of the way, so I could talk to Annabeth.

"Hey, babe," I said, "stop talking to this cheater and go out with me."

Annabeth's eyes turned to a dark stormy grey, and they scared me a little bit. "As I said before, my name is Annabeth, not 'babe', and I have a boyfriend."

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"Me," a low voice said behind me.

I then turned around to see Percy, his glare angry and frightening.

"How could a cheater and dork like you, date this hot blonde chick?" I said, trying to challenge him.

Annabeth then stepped in between us and said, "John, I love Percy and he is not a _cheater_. What we've been through together is much more than an idiot like you could ever comprehend. I will never date a jerk like you!"

Are you serious?! I charged forward an punched Percy, expecting to hear a crack, but he talk my fist then kneed my stomach. I fell down, and when I was able to lift my head again, I saw Percy and Annabeth walking away laughing.

And that's how I met Percabeth

 **Wow guys. over 900 words for this chapter, and I didn't even notice how much I really wrote until I finished!** **For those of you who actually read author notes (I rarely do), I may not be updating at a constant rate because I have a lot of homework and finals are coming up soon, but I'll try to update at least once a week. I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

 **~Annabeth**


	4. Alyssa (Ali) Simone

**This character was inspired by the user Unicute17 on Sorry if it's not everything you imagine, but different people have different ideas for their characterization. Sorry for not updating for a while, but I'll try to make this chapter** **my** **best** **one** **yet**. **Please** **enjoy**.

~ **Calista**

Honestly, I didn't ever imagine I'd be sucked into something like this. I used to think I was insane seeing things that others don't, but my life changed when I met Piper McLean. Hi, my name's Ali Simone and this is my story.

 _It was a normal day at East High. I entered my school in the morning, rushed to my locker to grab all my books, and then I walked quickly to my first period English Class. The classrooLm was packed with thirty chatty teenagers, but I didn't take much notice to their conversations. I was what people at my school would call the "loner". My punk clothing seemed to drive people away, but I didn't mind. I mean, if people judge you based on how you look, then they're not worth the trouble to talk to._

 _This morning seemed a little bit off; our teacher, Mr. Reynolds was late for the first time this year. As the late bell rang, Mr. Reynolds walked into the class with a girl trailing behind him. The girl looked Cherokee with a medium skin tone. Her choppy, brown hair was braided and had a light purple feather in her braid._

 _"Class, this is Piper McLean," Mr. Reynolds began, "She is new this year, and I want you to respect and be kind to her. Now Piper, tell us something about yourself."_

 _"Hi, I'm Piper. I love to surf and fence," Piper said quietly._

 _"Thank you, Piper. You can take a seat next to miss Simone in the back." I raised my hand to show where I was, and Piper walked down the aisle of desks to the seat next to me in the back._

 _I greeted her as Mr. Reynolds began our lesson about Shakespeare and how amazing his plays were. Piper and I exchanged small talk occasionally throughout the period, and when the bell rang, we walked out of the class as friends._

 _~Le Time Skip of Awesomeness~_

 _We were now nearing the end of the school year. Piper and I were best friends and did everything together. We knew everything about each other (A.N. Everything but the whole demigod thing), except for this mysterious summer camp that she mentions but never goes into detail._

 _The final rang and we were released. I convinced Piper to stop by Starbucks for coffee. As we got in line to order, Piper tensed up. "What's wrong?" I asked her._

 _"Nothing, Ali," she replied, obviously distracted. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by the loud crash large, black dog with red eyes jumping through the coffee shop window. I screamed for Piper, but she was nowhere in sight. I dove behind the counter and peeked my head barely above the surface to see what was going on. I then saw Piper with a bronze dagger in her hand, fighting the beast. The dog slashed at her with its large, clawed paw, but Piper rolled out of the way and stabbed it in the stomach, and the dog turned in to golden dust._

 _I shakily got up from behind the counter and walked up to Piper, demanding an answer._

 _"What the hell was that thing?" I screamed._

 _"That was a hellhound, Ali," she said. "Look, there's some things that I need_ to explain to you, and I need you to remain calm."

" _Okay_ "

After that, Piper explained to me that the Greek gods were real, and she was a demigod daughter of Aphrodite. She also explained that I can see through the Milst, unlike most mortals, and my whole life of seeing things that others didn't, finally made sense. I wasn't insane! Yay! Piper let me meet her demigod friends from her camp and they accepted me into their group, and we've been best friends ever since. Meet Piper McLean completely changed my life, and I'm grateful to be friends with her.

 **Hope you guys liked this. Sorry I have updated in forever! I was too busy with finals and sports to find time to write again.**

 **~Calista ?**


	5. Maria Jones

Hello, everyone. My name is Maria Jones, or Mrs. Jones to my students. I am a math teacher at Capital High School. Throughout my seventeen years of teaching at Capital High, I have come across many odd, troubling, and just plain peculiar students. One of my current students fits into all three categories. His name is Leo Valdez. He constantly moves his hands or feet during class, demands to leave during a lecture, and is a stand-up comedian in the most incongruous of times.

Today Valdez walked in late, per usual. "Valdez, why are you tardy?" I asked him, angry that he again interrupted my lesson. I was expecting some ridiculous reply, but this time was different.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jones," Leo replied quietly. "I had some family issues that I needed to take care of before school."

I was taken aback from the lack of volume he was talking in, and said, "Well, don't let that happen again, Valdez. Now go to your seat and open your book to page one hundred, seventy-seven." He nodded and made his way to his desk in the third row.

I continued my lesson until Valdez was tapping his pencil again the wooden desk. "Mr. Valdez, please stop that immediately!" I yelled. He stopped looking down and apologized. Leo then started to construct a small helicopter out of some rubber bands and pencils.

After ninety grueling minutes of teaching trigonometry to a bunch of clueless adolescents, the bell rang, and everyone stood up and began to walk out of the classroom. Leo was the last one to get up, and as he began to walk towards the door, I said, "Mr. Valdez, would you please stay here a moment?"

"Yes Mrs. Jones," He replied.

"Thank you. Now I would like to ask why you are often late?"

"Like I said, family problems."

I did not buy this one bit. He was probably just lying to get out of detention. I bet he slept in because he was up partying too late with his friends. "What kind of 'family problems'?" I ask.

He then replied within a second of my question. "My siblings and I were making decorations for our dad who was visiting. We rarely see him and the younger ones have never met him. We lost track of time, and I sadly didn't have a timer, so my girlfriend and I had to high tail it out in order to make it to school."

I was surprised at Leo's reply, but still had more to ask and clarify with him. "Well, that was very touching, Valdez. Now I have one last question for you. Why do you have trouble reading and paying attention?"

"I have really bad ADHD and dyslexia. I really have to get to English. Goodbye, Mrs. Jones." And like that, Leo Valdez left the classroom.

~Time skip is named Bob and says hello to the stars~

A few years later, I was driving through New York City and noticed a small repair shop, Valdez Machines: Repair and Create. I smiled and thought back to when he was my student. I guess all the constructing and his constant hand movement did come out useful in the end.

 **Ok that was probably my shortest one-shot yet - 591 words. In case you were confused by the "family problem" explanation, it basically meant that the gods, including Hephaestus, were visiting CHB. Leo and the Hephaestus Cabin had to decorate the camp, and Leo forgot about school until the last minute. Thanks for reading :)**

 **~Annabeth**


End file.
